


hands like fire

by turnyourfavgay



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Biana is a good friend, Enjoy folks, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Marella is a little shit, Useless Lesbians, hand holding, i haven't gotten more than 5 hours of sleep a day for the past month, linh is oblivious as fuck, so my writing will suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourfavgay/pseuds/turnyourfavgay
Summary: Linh gay panics after Marella holds her hand on a trip to Atlantis. Biana attempts to help her fellow useless lesbians.
Relationships: Linh Song & Biana Vacker, Marella Redek/Linh Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	hands like fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote another drabble. This is what I do now I guess?? Enjoy the useless lesbians. Have a good day folks. Thanks for reading.

Linh was always fixing everyone’s messes. Whether it be smoothing over an argument or helping others with their relationships, but this time she needed help. The thing is she had no idea who could help her. 

Marella _was_ the problem, and Tam was just as much of a gay mess as she was. Linh figured almost every other friend she had would be pretty useless in this situation… except maybe Biana. 

Linh called Biana on her imparter and explained how she needed to talk to her. Biana must have picked up on the hint of panic in her voice because she told Linh to come over as soon as possible.

When Linh showed up at the Vacker’s gate a few minutes later Biana was waiting for her. Biana sat down on a bench in the garden motioning for Linh to do the same. Linh did so fingers twitching cause even Linh couldn’t keep herself composed in this state.

“I- I don’t know what’s happening” Linh managed shakily.  
“Hey-” Biana said gently “just start from the beginning”  
“Okay”

Linh had somehow managed to drag Marella to Atlantis despite Marella proclaiming multiple times how much she hated shopping. Linh was loitering along the pathway perhaps a little too slowly cause Marella groaned in frustration several paces ahead of her. 

“You promised me lunch” Marella complained once Linh caught up to her. 

Linh hummed in response, attention suddenly captivated by the pet shop from across the street. She glanced at Marella, eyes already pleading.

“Please Mar,” Linh squeezed Marella’s arm lightly “just for a few minutes”

Marella groaned in defeat but right as Linh was about to retract her hand Marella shifted her arm so their hands were joined. Linh froze on the spot heat rushing up to her cheeks. Marella took a step forward, but Linh was unable to move. Marella shot a teasing grin her way but tugged at her hand gently nonetheless. 

Linh followed numbly barely able to admire the adorable animals cause she was paying too much attention to every time Marella shifted her arm slightly, preparing to release Marella’s hand at any second. 

Apparently that wasn’t necessary cause Marella kept a firm grip on her hand until they reached the restaurant. Even going so far as to intertwine their fingers.

So that’s where Linh was at with her current predicament. Biana offered her a sympathetic smile after she had explained everything. Biana seemed to gather her thought for a moment as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

“You like her.” Biana eventually settled on.  
“Yeah, that’s what I assumed,” Linh said sighing, “It’s really unfortunate,” she continued “that Marella doesn’t like me back.”

Biana stared at her incredulously pinching the bridge of her nose, seeming to find no response to that Biana led her back to the front gate. 

“Y’know,” Biana said as Linh held up her home crystal “You should talk to her about it.” Linh simply shrugged thanking Biana for her help and stepped into the light.

Luck must not have been one Linh’s side today because Marella was waiting in the living room when she opened the front door. Marella smiled at her looking up from the mug she was staring at intently. Training, Linh remembered suddenly. That was today. Linh scrambled for an excuse, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m not feeling well” Marella soft smile turned concerned in an instant “I’m just a little nauseous” Linh rushed to explain. She wasn’t technically lying, her stomach _was_ in knots.

Marella insisted Linh sat down while she made her a cup of tea. Linh watched Marella move around the small kitchen with familiar ease, chest aching pleasantly at the sight.

Marella sat down next to Linh, definitely closer than necessary. Linh sipped her tea in silence glancing at Marella apprehensively every so often.

“Okay, I’m going to be outright with this, what’s wrong?” Marella asked.

Linh tapped her fingers against her glass avoiding Marella’s piercing gaze. Linh figured it was better to get the rejection over with now. 

“I like you, as in more than a friend,” Linh said barely audible. Marella laughed. Linh stomach churned at that, but then Marella leaned in a little closer.

“That’s what you’re so worried about, I’ve been pretty obvious”

It took a few moments for Linh to understand but her cheeks burned bright red when she did. Marella gave Linh a soft smile tugging on one of her silver dipped locks.

“Can I kiss you?” Marella asked, hesitance finally making an appearance in her voice. Instead of answering Linh leaned in. 

Marella tasted sweet, like honey. It must have been from whatever she was drinking before Linh arrived home. Everything was warm with Marella, like always. It wasn’t stifling hot like you would expect out of someone with fire. It was nice. It felt like home.


End file.
